


short jon/dany fic

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, season 8 was a burning heap of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short Jon/Daenerys love story :))
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	short jon/dany fic

Jon doesn’t act like a whiny little bitch about his parentage and marries the badass woman that is Daenerys Targaryen.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> call me D&D because I think I just fixed some shit
> 
> this quarantine is really getting to me


End file.
